DBGT: Time of My Life
by JokuKakarot
Summary: Part two of three: Mind Games, Time of my Life, Destruction and Salvation. After the fiasco with Yoshimi and his team that remained unfinished, Goku suddenly finds himself in another predicament. What will happen when our young... Er, old hero ends up vie
1. Chapter 1

**DBGT: Time of My Life**

By: Jodi Lynn Barrett

© 2004 Original Author of Dragon Ball GT: Akira Toriyama

**B**ulma was in her private laboratory in the Capsule Corporations building. She was working very intently on a white object on a desk. It slightly resembled a satellite dish. She had a magnifying monocle over her left eye. It made her left eye look ten times larger that it really is. She was biting her tongue unknowingly and delicately tapping a small metal tool to some wires on the dish. She was nearly finished when Goku entered the room. He walked over to Bulma and spoke to her.

"Hey Bulma,"

She jumped and hit the tool to all four wires that she was working on. There was a bright flash, an explosion, and a bang. Bulma jumped away from the machine and stumbled into the table behind her. The dish gave off a charging noise and began to glow. The noise grew louder and louder.

"Oh no!" Bulma said and she jumped to hit the 'power' button on the machine, but she was too late. A bright purple beam shot out of the protruding end of the dish and struck Goku square in the chest. His whole body was tingling, there was another blinding flash, then he passed out.

Goku opened his eyes and saw that he was laying face down on the floor. He pushed himself up to his knees. His body was still tingling. He looked around but didn't see Bulma. The room was now dark and dank. Goku realized the floor was covered in dust. _What? Bulma keeps this place spotless… _He stood up and walked over to the machine, but before he could get a good look at it a voice stopped him.

"What are you doing in here? Who are you? How did you get in here undetected? Speak up!" A strangely familiar voice called out.

"It's just me." Goku replied turning around to face the silhouette of a tall, buff man.

"Goku? This can't be…" The figure said stepping into the light. He had had his hand out stretched, ready to fire an energy blast, with his thumb folded toward the palm of his hand. He lowered his arm. "It's good to see you again." His lavender hair was long and partially pulled back into a ponytail, like the way he would pull it back after he would train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He wore a Capsule Corp. jacket over the Saiyan armor. His face looked aged, at least twenty years or so. Goku could see a scar under a shattered portion of his armor on his chest. He smiled at Goku.

Goku looked confused and disoriented. He had no idea what was going on. "Trunks? What happened to your hair? And this place." Goku asked.

With a slight laugh, Trunks responded. "Goku, that's what happens after roughly twenty years. People change."

Goku's confused expression was replaced with shock. "What! Twenty years? I've been unconscious for twenty years! Why didn't anyone wake me up!" Goku exclaimed.

"No Goku. After the accident in my mother's lab," Trunks gestured around the room. "You just disappeared. No one has been able to figure out what happened. After that, my mother stopped working on the Trans-Dimensional Communicator." Trunks pointed to the small satellite looking machine. "As a matter of fact, she never entered this room again."

After Trunks had finished a slender woman entered the room. She had pail purplish-pink skin and silky white hair. Her hair was cut about the same length as Trunks's, a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep purple with shades of lighter purple and lavender. She clearly was not human. Her name was Mikua.

"Trunks, one legion of our rebel forces has just been wiped out." Mikua reported.

"My father?" Trunks asked worriedly.

"No. He was back at base when it happened. He is furious." Mikua said.

Trunks nodded and returned his attention to Goku. With a smile he said, "Mikua, do you know who this is? No, of course you don't." He corrected himself. "This is the great Goku that you have heard so much about. The man who has won more great battles that I have even fought. The man who disappeared twenty years ago."

"But Trunks, I thought he…" Mikua was cut short by Trunks.

"Despite his size he is a mightier warrior than all of us." Trunks said admirably.

A beeping noise broke the conversation. Goku then realized that the woman, Mikua, was wearing a scouter with a Capsule Corp. logo on it. She pressed a button on the side of it and answered. "Go ahead." A man's face appeared on the eyepiece. He was discolored by the fuchsia color of the transparent eyepiece.

"Ma'am, we are under heavy attack. We are just outside South Cit…" Static flooded the channel.

Mikua tapped the scouter a few times and then shook her head. Then she ended the communication channel. "We have most likely lost another legion. We have to stop this before we are wiped out completely." She said angrily.

"Hey, what's going on? What's happening?" Goku asked.

"I'll tell you everything on our way to the base. My father will want to see you Goku." Trunks said. He beckoned for Goku and Mikua to follow him as he exited the room and into the hallway. "Goku after you disappeared we were easy pickings for Yoshimi and his band. One by one we fell. He killed Krillen, Pan, Gohan, and my mother. Then we decided it was best to hide and get stronger before we tried to defeat him. Well, he got tired of trying to find us and left this planet, but not after he did quite a bit of damage to it. Then a year later he returned with a ship full of prisoners." He gestured to Mikua. "He had gone to Mikua's planet and conquered it. He took the few living people as slaves and destroyed the planet. He then conquered Earth. He now rules as a dictator over the entire planet. He has millions of men from different worlds at his side. Men that would follow his every whim. My father and the rest of us formed a rebel group of almost over a thousand people. We liberated a large portion of the enslaved alien races. And many of them, including Mikua, joined our ranks. We now rank over three thousand men and women. But that still is not enough. Yoshimi's men are well-trained fighters, and most of the liberated rebels are of non-warrior races. Some have trained well and learn quickly, and others, well… Let's just say they are not as adequate in this line of work. Our numbers are diminishing quickly." Trunks concluded. "Goku we could really use your help."

The group halted next to a door that Goku didn't recognize. They were two steel doors, like elevator doors. They opened to reveal an elevator compartment. Trunks stepped inside followed by Mikua and then Goku. Trunks pushed the second of four buttons. The elevator began to descend then abruptly halted. Goku looked worried, but Trunks and Mikua acted as if this were natural. A keypad ejected from under the first one. This keypad had nine buttons and an 'enter' key. Trunks lifted his right hand and swiftly keyed a six-digit code on the keypad. Then he pressed the 'enter' key. The keypad withdrew back into the panel. Shortly after that, a square speaker lowered its self out of the ceiling. It leveled its self with Trunks's chin. A feminine, monotonous voice echoed through the small shaft.

"Command code acknowledged. Require voice recognition. Please state your identity." It said startling Goku.

Trunks leaned forward and spoke into the speaker. "Trunks Briefs." He leaned back again and waited for the computer to acknowledge his identity.

"Voice and command code confirmed. Welcome Trunks. My internal sensors detect two additional bodies present." The computer said with a little more pitch than before.

"Yes, that is correct." Trunks replied warmly.

"Are you in any danger?" The computer asked.

Trunks smiled. "No. They are good friends. No need for alarm."

"Verifying scouter profile. Mikua Szich. Commander of the Forth Legion. Female. Race: Litallian. Age…" The computer began to recite all the data it had on Mikua but was cut short by Trunks.

"Identity confirmed. That's enough." Trunks said.

Silence filled the shaft. Then the computer spoke once again. "Proceeding to the last level of the Capsule Corporations building." The elevator began to move again.

Trunks turned to Goku who was looking amazed. "My mother built this before she…" Trunks stopped. He couldn't say it again. He swallowed.

After a short while, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. They all stepped over the threshold. Trunks began to walk down a long corridor. The walls looked newer than the walls upstairs, but they still looked old at the same time. There weren't many lights. Just enough to see the ground, walls, and others around you. The corridor was cold and the air was dry. They came to a big door with a keypad on it. Trunks keyed the same six-digit code into it and pushed the 'enter' key. A light flashed and the door slid open slowly. They walked into a large room full of people rushing around doing different tasks. They looked like ants scurrying around. They pushed forward through the crowd. It took about ten minutes to cross the large room. When they did they encountered another door, but this one was not as big and it didn't have a keypad. Trunks knocked twice, he didn't wait for a reply, turned the knob, and pushed open the door. Trunks entered the small office. It was brightly light with yellowish lights. A wooden desk was in the corner to the left of the door with a vacant black leather chair behind it. There was a man standing in front of the desk looking nervous and blocking their view of another man. He was standing behind the desk, next to the chair. His hands were palm down on the desk; his head and body were bent over the desk. He wasn't looking at anything; he had his eyes shut as if he had just heard bad news. He lifted his head up when Trunks entered the room.

"Trunks," The man behind the desk said. It was Vegeta. His features hadn't changed much. He didn't look much older than he looked in Goku's time, but he looked worn down and tired. It was clear in his eyes. Vegeta's fiery, arrogant, proud appeal was gone.

"Father," Trunks said as he stepped aside allowing Mikua and Goku to enter the easily crowded room. "Look who I found in mother's lab."

Goku walked into the room and Vegeta's expression quickly changed. Vegeta's eyes widened, his mouth gaped slightly as he stared in awe. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. All these years of being worn down and all he had been through had changed him considerably. Normally he would not have allowed Goku to see his emotions, but at this point, he didn't care.

"Kakarot…" Vegeta said slowly still in awe. Saying the name sounded strange to him. He hadn't said it in so long.

Another man, he was human, approached the door and said, "Vegeta, Trunks, we have just regained contact with Goten's legion. A good portion of his men have been captured. He doesn't think he can get out of the territory with out being captured. He wants to speak to you two privately."

"Reroute it to my office." Vegeta said.

"Mikua, Don, if you don't mind I need you to leave please." Trunks said.

Just as the door shut behind Mikua, the view screen on the wall to the right of the door lit up and Goten's face filled the screen. He looked like a mature adult, twenty years older. His hair was still the same though. He had a small cut above and parallel to his left eyebrow. Blood trickled down his forehead from the cut. He looked worried and strangely at ease at the same time. Goten couldn't see Goku, he could only see Trunks and Vegeta. Goku was next to the door, out of the camera view screen's sight.

"Hey, I'm sorry for the bad news." Goten began. "We are down to four guys and my self over here. We managed to take out about two of their guys, but… It's thirty to five and they are looking for us." He looked down then back at the screen. "I just wanted to say, thanks for taking care of me. Since dad disappeared, you two have been even more like family to me. And I really appreciate it. I'm sure Gohan would have thought the same thing…"

"Goten," Trunks spoke up beckoning Goku in front of the screen. "Goku is here. You've gotta make it back. Please Goten."

Goten stared at Goku. He felt his throat close up making it hard to swallow. He could hardly speak. Then he managed to say one word. "Dad?"

"Goten you can make it out of there." Goku said confidently.

"You've always been such an optimist dad." Goten smiled. "I'm just glad I got to see your face again. But I'll try to get out of here. If you believe in me…" Goten said. He stood up, picked up his scouter, and put it on. He flipped it on and looked back down to the view screen at Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks. "Ok, let's do this!" Goten said, he turned the view screen off. "Can you hear me?" He asked through the scouter.

"We can hear you Goten." Vegeta responded.


	2. Chapter 2

Niron commanded the band of men that had captured the majority of Goten's legion. "Where are you Saiyan? Hah! So much for the Earth's Special Forces. Split amongst these humans they are nothing. They would have been better off if they had stayed as one group." Niron said to himself. "Men, fan out! They can't be that far away! They are hiding amongst the rocks! Flush them out!" Niron yelled to his men. "Where are you Saiyan? I should be able to feel your energy. You're hiding it. Clever Saiyan." He whispered to himself again. Niron tapped a stolen scouter that he wore and opened a link to Yoshimi. "Lord Yoshimi, the young Saiyan Goten is hiding from me. I cannot sense his energy." Niron spoke to Yoshimi.

"You're incompetent Niron." Yoshimi said. "I'll find him." Yoshimi concentrated hard and found Goten's mind, in his quest he found something interesting. He opened his eyes. "Niron, I found him, and I also found Goku. Hold your pursuit I want to be there when you capture him." Yoshimi vanished using an instant transmission like skill. It was more like hyper speed than instant transmission. It was not as fast or direct. Within a few seconds, he was standing next to Niron. He walked towards the direction that Goten was hiding. He walked up behind Goten and spoke.

"Hello Goten. How's your father doing? Humm?" Yoshimi said his British accent coated his words with a soothing sound.

Goten froze in fear. Then he composed himself and turned to face Yoshimi. "You know as well as I do, my father has been gone for a long time." Goten's voice had grown deeper to some extent.

"Poor stupid Saiyan. You have already forgotten I can read minds. Your father has returned some how, and I will take this time to personally greet him. I haven't seen him in so long. Have fun trying to run from Niron." Yoshimi said and vanished yet again. Yoshimi's speed was so fast that solid objects became permeable to him. He almost flew in a different dimension.

Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks had heard everything from the scouter. Before anyone could do anything to react, Yoshimi was in the room with them.

"Nice place Vegeta. It's homey. A few well set explosions should fix the place right up." Yoshimi said casually looking around the office. Then he directed his stair to Goku. "And where have you been hiding? No, you're no coward, that much is clear. So where has the Fabulous Goku been in these times of peril? When Earth and your friends need you most, you are nowhere to be found. You just let me slaughter them. Gohan was the most difficult though." Yoshimi pointed to his right shoulder. It was then that everyone noticed his whole right arm, from shoulder to fingertip, was mechanical. "He destroyed my arm and almost took my head with it. But," He made the word into a two-syllable word hanging on the 'u'. "I managed to prevent him from doing any more damage."

Vegeta let anger show visibly on his face. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Vegeta growled, "Just do what you came here to do!"

"Father!" Trunks yelled disbelievingly.

Yoshimi's eyes remained on Goku, but he spoke to Vegeta in his disturbingly calm voice. "Last time we met you shared some very hurtful memories with me. Do you remember what I made you remember? Allow me to refresh your memory… I believe it was during the Cell Games… and even before that…"

Vegeta gasped and his eyes grew large while his pupils shrunk. The memories flooded Vegeta's mind against his will. He tried to suppress them but he couldn't. He saw when he first met his future son. When Trunks from the future destroyed Freiza. When they trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Each time he would beat Trunks down and insult him. Then the most dreaded memory of them all. During the Cell Games…

Yoshimi redirected his attention to Vegeta, absorbing the expression on his face. "Yes Vegeta, that's it. Cell shot a beam of energy through your son's chest… Remember the pain you felt then? What would you do if that were to happen again?" He asked amusingly.

Goku butted in angrily, "Leave him alone!"

"Oh Goku, such a kind, carefree Saiyan. Why don't you rethink your opposing position? Join me. Your power could aid me immensely. What do you say?" Yoshimi asked.

"Incase you haven't noticed, I intend on defeating you, not joining you." Goku said readying himself for an attack.

"Yes, but Goku, I have your son…" Yoshimi said and vanished.

"That fiend! He has Goten and he intends to use him as blackmail." Trunks said sounding a little like Vegeta. "Yoshimi, you won't get away with this!" Trunks yelled into the air.

"Calm down Trunks. We'll save Goten." Goku turned and smiled at Trunks. The childish smile concealed his seriousness.

Trunks gave in to the smile and returned it. "It's inspiring to be around such confidence again. It's been so long since any of us have heard such positive thoughts." As he spoke, he turned to completely face Goku and placed a hand on Vegeta's desk.

Vegeta yanked open the desk drawer closest to him. The sudden action startled Trunks and he jumped away from the desk. Goku remained unaffected by it. The contents of the drawer clattered together from the force. The drawer contained a handful of scouters with blue lenses, pink lenses, and purple lenses. Vegeta took a pink-lensed scouter out and tossed it to Goku who caught it. Goku turned the device over repeatedly in his hand then looked at Trunks questioningly.

Trunks bent over so that he was eyelevel with Goku. "Here, you put it on like this." He took the scouter from Goku. "It goes on the left side of your head…" He struggled with the device. "It goes over your…" His voice trailed off as he adjusted the fit. "Like that." He clicked the scouter on and stood up strait again. Numbers scrolled across the fuchsia lens as it booted up. Then it flashed once and cleared, so that all that was left on the screen was a very tiny glowing Capsule Corp. logo in the top right corner to indicate that it was active.

Vegeta clicked on a comm. channel and awaited a reply. Both Trunks and Goku turned to face the screen when they heard a familiar feminine voice.

"Vegeta, it's been a while. What can I do for you?" The voice of Eighteen answered.

Goku noticed that she didn't look any different than she did in his time. She looked young enough to be Vegeta's daughter. Her metallic-blue eyes shimmered in the light. She spotted Goku and a confusion of emotions filled her face.

Vegeta spoke disregarding her expressions. "I'll explain everything when you arrive. I am reassembling the _Z Force_. Is…?"

A voice yelled from off screen overpowering Vegeta's voice, "Dad!" It was Bola, Vegeta's daughter. She wore a scouter as she joined Eighteen.

"I need you two to get here as soon as possible. I will contact Yamcha and Tien. See you when you get here. Vegeta out." He cut the link, shut his eyes, and took a deep breath. "She looks more and more like Bulma with each minute." Vegeta said opening his eyes.

"Yeah, especially in that outfit. Mom always wore it." Trunks said reminiscently.

"She fills it out just like your mother did. I don't think she has any of my genes at all. They're all your mother's." Vegeta said.

"She has your fighting spirit Vegeta." Goku said. "She defiantly has Saiyan blood, and it's your Saiyan blood."

Vegeta couldn't help but smile.

Goten was sitting in an alcove with two of his companions. Yoshimi approached the alcove to speak to Goten. All that stood between them was a force shield. Yoshimi studied Goten thoroughly, looking at the helpless Saiyan. Goten had his head down, face parallel to the ground, with one hand supporting his head with his elbow on his knee. Goten knew Yoshimi was watching him, but in an act of defiance, he chose to ignore him. Goten didn't move, though his companions shifted uneasily as Yoshimi's eyes bore down at Goten. Of all things, Yoshimi couldn't stand to be ignored. He quickly became agitated.

"Saiyan!" Yoshimi yelled in a controlling tone. The kind of tone that would make anyone snap to attention reflexively. It was pitched just right so it would have that exact effect, a controlling effect.

Goten looked up instantly, unable to control his obedient reaction. He glared at Yoshimi with a deadly stair. A look of pure hate. If looks could kill Yoshimi would be dead. Goten's companions had jumped to their feet with that one word. Goten glanced at his companions then back at Yoshimi.

Yoshimi looked satisfied with the effect the word had on the three men. _So much power one word can have if given the proper delivery. _His lips twisted into a tainted smile. "Now that I have your attention, your father seems to think he can rescue you. I have been monitoring his thoughts. And you are going to kill him. Is that clear?"

Goten shut his eyes, turned his head away, and a half smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "What makes you think I will kill him?" Goten asked in an arrogant attitude.

_Growing up with Prince Vegeta has changed his disposition significantly. He used to be so much like his father. But now… This will be to my advantage._ "Oh, you will. There is no mistaking it." He said as Xino walked up behind Yoshimi.

Yoshimi tapped a button and the force shield flashed. Xino stepped forward, but Goten decided to take this opportunity to try to escape. He propelled forward, but collided with the shield and fell to the ground. The two other men quickly went to his aid and helped him up. Yoshimi laughed in amusement. Goten rubbed his head in pain. It was like hitting a brick wall.

"It is a one sided shield. Unless I completely take it down. But I know better than to do that. You hapless fool. I have to credit you on your rambunctious behavior though." Yoshimi said.

Xino entered the cell and took Goten by the shoulders.

"Now that we're all together again I'll explain our situation." Vegeta's voice rang through the big room. Grey walls made of steel, ground made of concrete, with a high roof. It looked like an airplane hanger with out the airplanes and with reinforced walls. Next to Vegeta stood Trunks and Goku. In front of him was the remaining Z Fighters, the Earth's Special Forces. In front of him stood Android Eighteen, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Bula. "Goten has been captured alive. They intend to use him as blackmail against Goku. We're not going to let that happen. We're going to end this here and now! The killing, the fighting, all of it stops now!" Everyone had confident smiles on their faces. "This is a dangerous mission I know, I will understand if anyone wants to drop out, but we need every one of you to make this possible. If you're with us take one step…" Before Vegeta could finish everyone took a step forward. Vegeta smiled. If he weren't Vegeta there would be a tear of joy in his eye.

"We're with you all the way Vegeta!" Tien yelled thrusting his fist into the air.

"Yeah!" Yamcha said doing the same as Tien.

They were followed by the rest of the Z Fighters.

_Vegeta makes a great leader. I see why he is the Prince of all Saiyans. He has leadership in his blood._ Goku thought with a smile.

"I have scouters with out any defects. They have never been used so they are fully charged. There is one for each of you." Trunks said. Then he looked around for Mikua, but didn't see her. He put the box of scouters down on the table and went to find Mikua. He had taken one of the fuchsia-lensed scouters with him.

"Dad, I don't see why we have to wear these things. We can sense power levels." Bula inquired.

"They are communicators and also have detailed, up to date maps downloaded into them. You can even check your teammate's vital singes and keep track of them. The scouter will tell you exactly how many people are approaching and how many of them are friend or foe." Vegeta replied.

Trunks approached with Mikua at his side. He had his arm around her. "Father, Mikua is going to join us. She is very skilled and…"

"Of course." Vegeta nodded in approval. "But if I were you, I would wait until we win this to plan the wedding." Vegeta said.

Trunks looked at his father shocked. Mikua blushed, and her already pink skin turned a dark red on her cheeks.

"Don't look so shocked. It's pretty much written on your face. Every time you're in the room with her…" Vegeta smiled.

This time Trunks blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

The Z Fighters were flying in the heavily guarded territory belonging to Yoshimi. They had managed to evade the guards thus far. The ground around them was dry and dusty. Twenty years ago, it was lush and green. With trees and plants of all kinds. Now it had been destroyed by either the lack of water, or the lack of sunlight, or the random bombardments of energy blasts. The sky was filled with dark grayish-brown clouds. But these clouds were not rain clouds. They were clouds of destroyed atmosphere. Earth was no longer a lush, green, beautiful planet. It was a dead, dry planet. A wasteland. There was a reddish-orange color to the dirt and the sky. It looked like an entirely different planet. Even the air smelled different.

Goku looked around in horror. The beautiful planet that he had once protected was now destroyed because he had left it vulnerable.

Vegeta looked at Goku. "Kakarot, if you're going to gather any energy now is the time to do it. It takes much longer than it used to because there is hardly any nature life left on this planet."

Goku nodded and he began to gather energy.

Yoshimi looked out his palace window. Goten stood behind him. He turned to Goten. "They're almost here. You must kill him quickly. He can't be toyed with. He will figure it out if you stall. Understand?"

"Yes Lord Yoshimi." Xino-Goten said. He turned and exited the room. He walked down the hall and stopped to take a glance at Tournga's old room. The Grand Dark room. Tournga met his end in that very room. Yoshimi had slain him many years ago, but sometimes it felt as if he were still in there. He continued to walk toward the brig. He entered it, incapacitated the guards, shut down all the force shields, and stood in the hall as if he had just done it all and was ready to escape. _Ok, I've set and baited the trap. Now I just have to wait for the rat._

The Z Fighters had the palace in view. They stood on the ground several hundred meters away. They were looking at it, building up the confidence to charge the guards. Vegeta turned to Goku.

"Kakarot, we can handle the guards for now. You go get Goten then meet us back here. This is it, the last battle. Either we win this, or we lose this." Vegeta swallowed.

"We'll win this. I know we will." Goku said strongly. His voice had deepened considerably, shocking everyone around him. His child voice was gone, replaced with a deep, raspy, harsh voice. That almost growled when he spoke. He had transformed into Super Saiyan Four while Vegeta was talking. He pressed his index and middle finger to his forehead above his eyebrow and shut his eyes. His eyes were nothing but crimson lines underneath black eyebrows. He focused his mind to find Goten's. He squeezed his eyes tighter shut as if he were having trouble. Then they flicked open. "Found him! I'll be right back guys." Goku vanished.

Vegeta still stared at the vacant spot where Goku had been. Then he turned to face the palace. "Let's go!" He said.

Goku reappeared in front of Goten. He smiled when he saw him. "Goten lets go." He outstretched a hand to Goten then he felt something weird. He pulled his hand back. "Goten, what's wrong?"

Goten went Super Saiyan and slammed a powerful kick into Goku's midsection. Goku barely even faltered. Goten looked confused.

"What! That was my most powerful kick! You should be on the ground right now!" Goten said.

Goku smiled his Super Saiyan Four 'you poor fool' smile. "Fool." Goku said gently, similar to the way Yoshimi speaks. "You think you can take me down with one of my son's attacks? An attack I taught him? You really are a fool." Goku said never losing that gentle coolness in his voice.

Xino-Goten stepped back slowly. "What are you? You're not the same child I fought. Who are you?" He stuttered in terror.

"I'm Goku. I am the _child_ you fought. I just didn't ascend to my full power to fight you. I didn't need to. I still don't." Goku said still just as gently and slowly. The gentleness of his voice had Xino-Goten terrified. Then Goku shot forward with such speed and grace Xino didn't have time to react. Goku planted a strike into Xino's abdomen, leaving his fist there. He pulled away and landed back on the ground gracefully. His red tail was curved up with the tip pointing down. He stood strait with an arrogant, amused smile on his face. His arms were down to his sides casually as if he knew the fight was over. He was almost enjoying every minute of it. Xino fell to the ground and as he did so, he transformed back into his normal self and Goten's body appeared in side one of the cells. Goku walked over and picked him up. He put his index and middle finger to his forehead and vanished.

Vegeta and Bula were fighting next to Eighteen. Trunks and Mikua were fighting together and so were Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha. They had rushed the guards. Yoshimi's men were pouring out of the palace like fire ants out of a disturbed mound. There were fifty to a hundred of them, but the Z Fighters had one advantage, they could fly. Trunks had his sword out and he was cutting up the place with it. Mikua was watching his back, blasting anyone who tried to sneak up behind him. She was also making quite a dent in the crowd. Vegeta, Bula, and Eighteen were doing just fine as well. Vegeta had to protect his daughter many times. Out of all the fighters here, she was the weakest, besides Chiaotzu, but she still was a strong fighter. Tien released a few low powered Tri Beam attacks then showered the ground with energy blasts. Chiaotzu stood by Tien and backed him up. Yamcha also showered the ground with blasts.

Vegeta pushed Bula and Eighteen back. He jumped into the air, spread his arms apart, level with his shoulders, and began to form energy blasts in his outward palms. He smashed the two bright blue balls of energy together with his hands outstretched in front of him. His palms were facing a large mass of Yoshimi's men, with his fingers spread wide he said, "Final Flash!" The enormous energy blast shot from his hands and collided with the mass of people. When the dust cleared all that was left was a giant crater. Vegeta smiled. He saw Goku and Goten appear on a cliff behind him. He saw Goku was carrying Goten. "I'll be right back." He said as he retreated to Goku's position.

Vegeta landed next to Goku and handed him a Senzu Been. "We only have a couple left. Give it to Goten." Vegeta smiled.

Goku looked up at Vegeta from a kneeling position. He had put Goten on the ground. He took the Senzu Been and put it into Goten's mouth. "Swallow this Goten." Goku said.

Goten did as his father asked of him and he felt his energy return. He sat up and looked from Vegeta to Goku. "Father…" Goten said.

"I'm here Goten." Goku responded with a smile. Then he felt a chilling feeling in his mind. He heard Yoshimi's voice.

"Goku, I see you got your son back. Congratulations on your part, but the battle's not won yet. I'm still here. I dare you to find me…" Yoshimi hissed in Goku's mind.

Goku stood up looking at the palace. "I'll be back. I have some unfinished business to take care of…" Goku said distractedly. He put his index and middle fingers to his forehead and vanished.

Goku appeared in front of Yoshimi. Yoshimi smiled satisfied with Goku's appearance. "I see you finally decided to go to your full power. I can't wait to destroy you at your strongest. This should be thrilling!" Yoshimi said in an even tone.

"You're pretty confident for someone who is losing. Or maybe it's just denial taking over. You're no match for me at full strength." Goku said just as calmly.

"I see your attitude has also changed with this new look. You're arrogant and conceited. And in this form, you enjoy the fight. I might be willing to bet you would enjoy inflicting pain on me." Yoshimi sneered.

"You never know. Why don't we find out?" Goku said gently in his deep, growling voice.

Yoshimi straitened up, intrigued by Goku's response. He looked into Goku's mind. "I already know. In this form, you would make an excellent right hand man for me. You could be awarded strength and power beyond your wildest dreams. With the nanites, you could become a hundred times as powerful as you are now. I will only ask you this one last time. Join me."

"You've read my mind. So then, you know I can't do that. I would never knowingly harm the innocent!" Goku raised his voice slightly with the last sentence. His muscles tensed to some extent.

Yoshimi shrugged casually. Then he let his power level shoot off the scales. An aura of blue energy surrounded his entire body. "I won't press you. You can't be forced, but I also can't let you live either."

Goku was stunned by the level of power Yoshimi had. It was enormous. Greater than Buu's or even Bebi's. A realization washed over him. _'Could he defeat such power? And what if he couldn't?'_ Goku regained a stern, serious face and looked Yoshimi square in the eyes. "That's some nice energy you got there. But you still won't win."

Yoshimi mocked Goku. "You're pretty confident for someone who is out matched. Or maybe it's just denial taking over." Yoshimi had angered the Super Saiyan Four Goku. He saw Goku grit his teeth.

Trunks powered up and jumped to Super Saiyan Two. He had achieved it after his mother's and Gohan's deaths. Goten did the same, he had also achieved it when Gohan had died. Vegeta, following the example of Goten and his son, and went Super Saiyan Two. Vegeta was still the most powerful in this group. Suddenly he felt a colossal energy from the palace and he knew it wasn't Goku's. He could still feel Goku's energy. The energy gave him chills. Trunks, Goten, Eighteen, Mikua, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Bula felt it too. They all shuddered at the thought that it might be Yoshimi. They all were still fighting the never-ending waves of men from the palace. An energy blast from within the palace ended the waves of men. It sent them flying several hundred feet from the palace doors. Vegeta turned to see who had caused the explosion, but saw everyone else was just as surprised. Then Niron and Tok appeared in the doorway. They looked up at the fighters with smiles on their faces. Several more, stronger fighters joined Niron and Tok. They all advanced forward. Niron and Tok were a great deal stronger than they used to be. Vegeta had a difficult time fending them off each time they would fight. The fighters prepared themselves for the battle to come.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and thought, "Good luck, Kakarot… If we don't make it, I hope you destroy that filth, Yoshimi…"

Super Saiyan Four Goku shut his eyes. He searched out Vegeta's mind and thought, "Thank you, Vegeta… We will get through this, all of us… I promise…" He opened his red-slit-eyes. He smiled confidently, took a step forward, and settled into a fighting stance. Yoshimi didn't move. "Yoshimi, you've taken innocent lives! You've taken the lives of ones that I love! You're despicable! You're life ends here!" Goku yelled and charged forward.

Yoshimi dodged the Saiyan's mighty assault gracefully. He crossed his arms and just stood there. When Goku faced him, again he spoke. "Nice little speech. I hear the hate in your voice. Those were powerful words. They get you all revved up. Well, here's my speech: Goku, the Saiyan race ends here and now! It should have ended long ago, but Freiza couldn't handle the task! You will beg for your life, and you will die! I will slowly bleed the life form your body until there is nothing left to take! In addition, you shall know the pain of _true_ death! Death for whence there is no return!" Yoshimi said allowing emotion to seep into his speech. He moved with blinding speed toward Goku. His foot caught Goku in the side of the neck and sent him hurling on a collision coarse with the inner palace wall. He hit the wall hard and went right through it into the next room. Goku managed to propel himself off the ground before Yoshimi's fist came crashing down where his face had been. Goku couldn't catch a break, Yoshimi shot a strong energy blast at Goku, and it hit him at almost point blank range followed by a combo of punches. The attack sent Goku sailing back once again. He was heading for another wall. He cringed, preparing for the impact.

Vegeta and the rest of the fighters had their hands full, with Niron and Tok's little attack squad. Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Bula, and Eighteen were each taking on two of the men that were with Tok and Niron. Vegeta and Goten were taking on Niron. They both worked together to repel his powerful attacks. Niron matched Vegeta's power and was picking Goten apart. Vegeta kept putting himself between Goten and Niron, but Niron would just send him back to the ground.

Trunks and Mikua were facing Tok. He had improved greatly since he was defeated by Goku. Trunks and Mikua kept forgetting to look away from his eyes and they would receive a devastating blow from Tok. Tok would shut his eyes, create a ball of energy in his hands, fly forward, open his eyes, paralyze his victims, and throw the blast. Repeatedly he would do this, and repeatedly Trunks and Mikua would be hit. Occasionally Trunks or Mikua would not look and they would block the attack, but because they shut their eyes, they could not see Tok's second attack and it would hit them.

Niron summoned a large mass of energy and heaved it at Goten. Goten put his arms up to block, knowing very well that it wouldn't do much good. But the blast never hit. He opened his eyes to see Vegeta floating in front of him, then something exploded to his left. Vegeta had deflected the blast to save Goten. Goten looked relieved. "Thanks Vegeta." He said. Vegeta smiled.

Suddenly a one of the palace walls exploded from the inside out, and a red, blurred body streaked across the battlefield and impacted the ground several hundred feet behind Vegeta. Everyone paused to watch the body hit the ground and lift its self out of the rubble. It was Goku. He stood up and wiped the blood from the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. Yoshimi flew forward with godlike speed and halted two feet from Goku. Goku stumbled backward slightly.

"Wow, your punches have a sting to them." Goku said with a cocky smile.

Contradictory to what most fighters would have done, Yoshimi smiled back. "You joke now, but you won't when I actually start fighting. You see that was nothing but a sample."

"What!" Goku blurted out.

Yoshimi stepped forward and Goku saw everything around him fade out to black, except himself and Yoshimi. Goku looked Yoshimi directly in the eyes. "What are you trying to pull?"

"Pull? Nothing. I just wanted to clear the scenery so we could fight undisturbed." Yoshimi said. "How about a slideshow from the past?" He said pointing to an image of Pan.

Goku looked at her, but looked away quickly knowing he would probably never get to see her again. Then a smiling image of Chi Chi appeared next to her. Followed by Gohan, Krillen, Maron, and Bulma. "All of them are dead. You miss them? Well, join them!" Yoshimi said.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's going on with Goku?" Trunks asked, not really expecting anyone to answer. Tok moved forward catching Mikua by surprise and sending her to the ground. He followed up with an array of energy blasts pounding her body into the ground. Trunks turned sharply, looking at the dust cloud that covered Mikua. "Mikua, no!" He landed down on the ground and lifted her unconscious body out of the crater. He stroked her hair back from her face and glared up at Tok. He held her tightly in his arms.

Tok looked back at him satisfied with what he had done. He began to gather even more energy for another attack. The energy quickly surpassed that of the last attack and was still growing.

Mikua's head was held in Trunks' left arm, and he quickly covered her with his right arm preparing to protect her from the new attack. Tok threw the massive ball of energy at them and Trunks turned his back into the blast, holding Mikua tight to his chest. The blast made contact. Trunks felt like someone had just thrown him into a burning pit of lava. His muscles strained form the force of the blast. His skin burned from the intensity. He felt his body giving way to the blast. _No, I've failed! We are going to die! My body can't hold up!_ Then Mikua's soft, delicate hand griped Trunks' arm. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her eyes were open and she was smiling sweetly. "I love you Trunks…" He heard her say. She gripped his other arm with her other hand and said, "Live, my love!" She sent a shockwave of energy through Trunks' body that acted like a shield over his body, but she had used that last of her energy to protect Trunks and the blast caught her unshielded.

Trunks hit the ground landing on his hands and knees. The blast dissipated as did the shield. He stood up and looked for Mikua. "You did it! Mikua thank you…" He broke off when he saw her body.

Mikua's body lay on the ground, broken and battered. He scouter had fallen off and the display glass had been shattered. Crimson blood streaked her lips. He face and body were littered with thin red cuts. Trunks looked taken aback by her lifeless body. Emotions confused his mind. He wanted to fall back to the ground and cry, but at the same time he wanted to pound his fists into Tok with anger. But he did neither, he stood there frozen with dismay. Trunks finally erupted in a fit of rage. His power level jumped and his aura roared wildly. His eyes had gone all white and hate filled his face.

Vegeta stopped in mid-punch to look at his enraged son with surprise. _His power level has surpassed my own. Incredible!_

Trunks flew forward and beat Tok down, then created an energy blast in front of both his palms. He aimed it at Tok and yelled, "You'll die for what you've done!" He threw the blast at Tok. Tok attempted to block it, but to no avail. His body disintegrated on contact. Trunks lowered his hands and watched Tok's body be destroyed by his blast. Then he looked back at Mikua and lowered to the ground again next to her. He dropped out of Super Saiyan Two and knelt down next to her. "Mikua," He whispered. "find peace…" He said and kissed her forehead.

Yoshimi stepped within arms length of Goku. "I killed them all, personally. And do you know what their last words were? _'Goku, where are you?'_ Every one of them cried out for you with their last breath. Kind of ironic, don't you think?" Yoshimi sneered. He reached out and slashed through Pan's image and it dissipated. He did the same to the other images. Each vanished before Goku's eyes. Afterward, he just stood back and watched Goku's face with interest. His psychotic interest in Goku's pain was unnerving.

Goku resisted the urge to lunge forward carelessly and attack. He squelched the anger in his chest, took a deep breath, and looked calmly at Yoshimi. "Every life you have taken, you will repent for! I guarantee it. Even if you take mine, I will not leave this world with our ridding it of you!" Goku said in a smooth growl.

"I'm impressed with the way you handle your anger in this form." Yoshimi said shaking his head. "You control your anger. This makes it harder to control you with your emotions. A challenge! I haven't had this much fun since I fought your oldest son!"

Goku, again, squelched the urge to leap forward. Instead, he managed a fake smile. "Gohan never has made a very good target. As his anger rises, so does his power." Goku said with a smile.

"I didn't say he was hard to kill, I said he was fun to kill." Yoshimi said awaiting Goku's predictable reaction smug smirk.

Goku had to restrain himself a third time. Anger was boiling within him, and Yoshimi knew it. Yoshimi wanted him to lose control, but Goku couldn't afford to. In a venomous voice Goku spoke. "Yoshimi leave my family out of this! You wanted to fight me, so fight! I will not allow you to hurt anyone else!" When Goku finished the last word he vanished, and reappeared behind Yoshimi and pummeled him with bone-crushing blows to his back. Yoshimi fell to the ground, but stood up unbowed.

"Is that all an angry Super Saiyan Four has to offer? Your son and Vegeta were prattling on about _this_? Pathetic! I had expected more form you, Goku." Yoshimi said disappointedly turning around to face Goku.

"You want more? I'll give you more!" Goku moved his hands, palms together, about hip-high, to his right. "Ka!" A ball of electric blue energy formed between them. "Me!" The ball grew larger and buzzed with a static sound. "Ha! Me!" It grew even larger and kept growing. He paused momentarily. Yoshimi became aware of his imminent danger and began to strategize his evasion. Goku couldn't let this blast miss. He quickly vanished and appeared behind Yoshimi again. "Haaaaa!" Palms facing outward, heals of his hands together, fingers spread apart and the energy blast rocketed out of his hands. The blast made contact with Yoshimi's back and he was sent tumbling through the black void.

Yoshimi stood up staggering a bit. He turned to face Goku with the first look of fury that Goku had seen on Yoshimi's blue face. "You will regret that, Saiyan!" Yoshimi charged toward the fearful Goku. Seconds seemed to pass like minutes. Goku had thrown his arms up to block, but Yoshimi stopped mere inches away form him. Goku slowly looked up and lowered his arms.

Yoshimi began to laugh. "Do you really think you can defeat me? Look around you, Goku. You know where we are. We are not really here. We are inside each other's minds. Physical strength has no meaning here. It is mental strength that counts. And my mental strength and abilities are far superior to yours."

Goku was taken aback by Yoshimi's quick change in emotion. Goku couldn't think of anything to say.

"Do you see it now, Goku? Can you see your inevitable defeat? Yes, you realize you will soon be joining your family." Yoshimi taunted.

Goku stood strait and leaned forward so that his face was almost touching Yoshimi's. "You haven't won yet!" Goku powered up and generated another KaMeHaMeHa Wave, but this time it glowed red. "Now I know how to defeat you." Goku said still collecting energy for his attack.

"What!" Yoshimi gasped, terrified for the first time.

"I remember when you were trying to destroy me, and Pan's energy broke your concentration. I also found out when we enter this _mind void_ both of our energies drop to minimal levels." As Goku spoke, Yoshimi's terror grew. "All I have to do is force my body to power up. I'm betting that's really going to burden your mind. Am I right?"

"No! You can't!" Yoshimi panicked. Then he calmed down as if he realized something. "You can't. You can't power up. You're too deeply under my mind control. You fool! Nice try though. You really had me going."

Goku smiled. He forced his mind to search out Vegeta's. _Vegeta where are you? If I can find your mind, I might have enough connection to reality to give my body commands._ Goku thought to himself. He concentrated even harder. He forced himself to search harder than he had ever done before. _There!_ Goku had established a faint connection to Vegeta's mind. He commanded his body to power up, but nothing happened. _Urrgh, it's too weak! _He concentrated even harder. His mind began to burn and he felt like everything was spinning. Then he felt his mind link strongly to Vegeta's. _I've got it!_

Vegeta suddenly felt a strong presence from Goku. He turned away from Niron to look at Goku. "What's going on here?"

Trunks had joined Goten and his father in the fight against Niron. Trunks and Goten had planned a teamwork attack. Trunks looked at Goten and he nodded his head. Just as they were getting ready to attack, Trunks heard Chiaotzu's voice.

"Tien!" Chiaotzu yelled.

Trunks turned to see Tien, who had been restrained from behind by two men, with a third man getting ready to attack. He was standing on the ground with Chiaotzu floating up above him. Chiaotzu was powerless to help. "Tien…" Trunks said flying to his aid. Trunks flew down and blasted the attacking man in the back. He flew past him and knocked one of the men to the ground that was restraining Tien. With his newly freed hand, Tien grabbed the other man and threw him off, planting a heeled kick into his chest. The man collapsed in pain.

"Thanks Trunks." Tien said and smiled.

Trunks nodded and returned to help Goten. Trunks went Super Saiyan Two again and mirrored Goten's movements to a tee. They circled around Niron in opposite directions while Vegeta began a frontal assault. Niron did not have time to pay any attention to Trunks and Goten. Simultaneously, Goten and Trunks created a glowing blue ball of energy in each hand, and attacked in unison. Goten threw the ball of energy like a KaMeHaMeHa Wave, and Trunks positioned his thumbs and index fingers so that they were together and facing Niron, creating a triangle shape and blasted. Both blasts impacted at the same time, followed by Vegeta's favorite finishing move, Big Bang Attack. There was a blinding flash from all the attacks. When it faded out, Niron was gone, and so was his energy.

_Ok, I've got the link, now to send the command. Wow, it's weird not having control of my body. I just have to raise my power level a little bit._ Goku coaxed his body to respond to his command, but nothing happened._ Come on! Come on! I can do this! I just have to focus!_ Goku suddenly felt like he was partially back in his own mind. He looked around and he could see a faded picture of the landscape layered over the blackness of the void. He tried to make his body move. His arm twitched slightly. _Yes! This is great!_ He raised his power level as high as he could. He forced every ounce of his strength to the surface. It worked.

Yoshimi grabbed his head in pain and yelled, "What have you done! You're mind's not strong enough to accomplish this! Ahh!"

The blackness faded out and the landscape faded completely into view. Goku was able to move his body again. Yoshimi fell to his knees still holding his head. Goku stepped forward and outstretched his palm to face the top of Yoshimi's head.

"Give up Yoshimi. You've lost." Goku said, the calmness in his voice had returned.

"Give up!" Yoshimi exclaimed. "Now! I don't think so! I will not be beaten by a Saiyan!" Yoshimi said leaping to his feet.

Goku saw a blur of motion behind Yoshimi and he calmly shut his eyes. He knew exactly what had happened. He saw every movement so clearly. Each graceful movement was so precise and fluid. Every step was timed; every wave of the boy's hand was perfect. The boy had slid into place behind Yoshimi, withdrew his weapon from it's sheathe, and brought a lethal diagonal slash toward the ground. For a moment, everything was still. Trunks' movements were calculated and full of rage.

Goku heard two muffled 'thuds' hit the ground, then opened his eyes. He saw Trunks standing with his sword arm outstretched. The tip of the blade was touching the ground, then in one swift movement, he sheathed the sword. In the corner of his eye, Goku saw both halves of Yoshimi's body. The sight didn't faze him. Yoshimi had gotten what he deserved.

"Well, that's that." Goku said in a growl. Vegeta appeared behind him followed by the rest of the group.

Goku looked at Vegeta and smiled, but the smile quickly faded. Goku's stomach wrenched and he lurched forward. Goten rushed to his father's side. Putting a hand on his shoulder he yelped, "Father!"

Goku was hunched over in pain. Then he managed to say, "…I'm… I'm starving…" As he finished his sentence, his body was engulfed in a bright yellow light that silhouetted his transformation back to his kid body. Everyone sighed in disappointment and relief.

They made it back to the 'base' and they all ate.

They sat at a table in a large dining room. The table had been cleared off and every one was full. The child-like Goku wiped his mouth with his arm in a horizontal motion. He had his usual big smile on his face and he giggled slightly.

"Ahh, that was delicious!" Goku said relaxed.

_It's strange, he just fought an opponent who's power levels reach such an extreme that none of us could even compare, and his is so… So amazingly calm and relaxed. Like nothing happened, like he didn't just spend an exhausting amount of energy to win this fight…_ "Father…" Goten whispered. Goten's face softened into a warm smile. _That's the man I remember. That's my father…_

Trunks balled his hands up into fists and hit the table. He gritted his teeth, and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut, almost as if he were going to cry.

"Darn it!" He yelled angrily though his teeth. "We were so close! We almost won that battle with out any more losses! Then…!" Trunks lost the ability to speak.

Vegeta put a hand on Trunks' shoulder, but said nothing. Trunks turned away from the table, pulling away from his father. His back faced them all for a moment then he turned around and smiled though his sorrow. His eyes were full of tears. "Thank you Goku. With out you, we would have lost a lot more. It's lucky you were here."

"Yeah, speaking of which," Tien started and Yamcha finished for him.

"How are you going to get back?"

"Uh…" Goku rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously while he spoke. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Kakarot…" Vegeta stood up quickly, startling his son who was right behind him. He suppressed the urge to yell. Instead, he just walked out of the room.

"F-Father!" Trunks followed after him.

The rest of the group just stared confused. Shortly after, Trunks and Vegeta reentered the room holding the small device that Bulma had built. The same device that had gotten them into this mess.

Vegeta placed it on the table and said, "That's how."

"Yes, but father, how are we going to recreate a random accident that happened nearly twenty years ago?" Trunks asked.

"I am confident in your abilities Trunks." Vegeta said.

"Wha-What! Me!" Trunks exclaimed. "Maybe you didn't hear me; I said a 'random accident'. I would need to reverse the effect so that he could get back to his-"

"Good, so you know how it works!" Vegeta interrupted.

"No! I don't! Even if I did, I would have to find a way to calculate it so that Goku would get back close to the same time when-"

"Goku must make it back before this happens to his time line! As good as it is to have him back, he needs to protect 'his' earth!" Vegeta yelled, again interrupting Trunks.

Everyone was silent.

"I'll see what I can do…" Trunks said.

"That's more like it." Vegeta said crossing his arms.

Trunks was in the laboratory working on the device. Goku entered the room and sat on the table kicking his legs back and forth. He looked at Trunks like a curious child. "So what's up with Vegeta?" Goku asked.

With out looking up, Trunks answered. "He hasn't acted like this in a long time. Actually since you disappeared." Trunks stopped what he was doing and looked up. "You know Goku, he seems to be regaining his more 'redeeming' qualities now that Yoshimi is gone and you are back. I really don't think he wants you to go back, but he knows you have to." Trunks began working again. "I don't think any of us want you to leave. Somehow, you make us feel so confident, so safe. Y'know what I mean?"

_Sorry Trunks, I think it will be easier if you guys don't have to say 'goodbye' again… I'm glad I could help out. But there's only one way I know to get back._ Goku slipped around in front of the desk, so that the machine would face him. He saw Trunks put the small tool against the wires, just as Bulma had done. _Oh, I hope this works!_ Goku stood up quickly and yelled, "TUNKS LOOK OUT!"

Trunks jumped and hit the tool to all four wires that he was working on. There was a bright flash, an explosion, and a bang. He looked at Goku startled.

Goku waved as the purple beam struck him square in the chest. "See ya Trunks…" His whole body was tingling, there was another blinding flash, then he passed out.

Trunks stood paralyzed and dumbfounded. Then he realized why Goku had done that.

Vegeta and Goten rushed into the room.

"What's happening in here!" Vegeta demanded.

"He didn't want us to suffer though another painful 'goodbye'." Trunks said softly.

"What!" Goten said with pain in his voice.

"He's gone… I hope you make it home, Goku…" Trunks whispered.

_Goodbye Kakarot… _Vegeta said nothing aloud, he just stared at the vacant spot.

To Be Continued…

AN: Continued in Destruction and Salvation


End file.
